customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 20 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the twentieth silly note: Lawrence of Arabia (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1997 VHS of Lawrence of Arabia and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Mulan Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Peter Pan Preview * Hercules Preview * Air Bud Preview * Belle's Magical World Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo "Barney's Favorite Halloween Stories" Book Children will love to see Barney, BJ and Baby Bop all dressed up in their costumes in this hardcover book that contains two of Barney's favorite Halloween stories--Barney's Trick or Treat and Barney's Halloween Party. Stories: *Barney's Trick or Treat *Barney's Halloween Party "Barney's Favorite Christmas Stories" Book What could be more fun to find under the tree than this hardcover book feature "Barney's Christmas Surprise," "Barney's Christmas Wishes," "Barney's Wonderful Winter Day" and "Barney's Night Before Christmas." Stories: *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney's Christmas Wishes *Barney's Christmas Surprise *Barney's Wonderful Winter Day "Barney's Favorite Easter Stories" Book This casebound compilation features two of Barney's favorite Easter stories, "Barney's Easter Egg Hunt" and "Barney's Easter Party". Stories: *Barney's Easter Egg Hunt *Barney's Easter Party "Barney's Favorite Patriotic Stories" Book This compilation features three of Barney's favorite 4th of July stories, "Barney's 4th of July Celebration," "Barney Doodle Dandy" and "Barney's Patriotic Party." Stories: *Barney's 4th of July Celebration *Barney Doodle Dandy *Barney's Patriotic Party Barney's "On the Go!: A Treasury of Go to Series" Book Take a trip with Barney as he goes to the farm, the doctor's office, the police station, and other places. Stories: *Barney & Baby Bop Go to School *Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor *Barney Goes to the Farm *Barney Goes to the Dentist *Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station *Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station *Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo "Barney's Sharing & Caring Treasury" Book Seven beloved stories about sharing and caring from Barney's magical world have been collected in one hardcover volume! Barney's core themes for children of all backgrounds include caring about others, engaging in sharing, playing with others, and forming healthy relationships,with friends and family. These seven short stories -- from "Barney's Book of Hugs" to "Just Like You" -- generously illustrate these loving themes and star the trio of dinosaurs beloved by children around the world. Stories: *Barney's Book of Hugs *Barney Meets the New Baby *Happy Birthday Baby Bop! *Just Like You *A Tent Too Full *Barney Says, "Play Safely" *What Would Barney Say? "Barney's Storybook Treasury" Book This wonderful casebound collection contains six of Barney's favorite stories. Readers will come back time and time again to these classic tales that make learning fun! Stories: #What Can It Be? #Baby Bop's ABC Book #Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" #Barney & Baby Bop's Band #Hippity Hop, It's Barney & Baby Bop #Barney's Wonderful Winter Day "Barney: Let's Go to the Farm and the Zoo" Book It's everyone's favorite purple dinosaur! This 48-page 8x8 combines two of toddlers' favorite things--Barney and animals. This book includes two fun stories in one--Barney and BJ Go to the Zoo and Barney Goes to the Farm. Stories: *Barney Goes to the Farm *Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo "Barney: Let's Go Visit the School" Book Visit a school with your favorite purple dinosaur! Join Barney and Baby Bop as they visit a school and learn all about how much fun it is. Baby Bop meets Scamper the guinea pig, listens to stories, paints, and builds a sand castle! What will be her favorite part of the day? "Barney: Let's Go Visit the Doctor" Book Kids will love visiting the doctor with their favorite friend, Barney. It's time for Baby Bop's yearly checkup, and Barney is taking her to the doctor to make sure she is healthy and strong. What will Baby Bop learn during her visit? "Barney: Let's Go Visit the Police Station" Book Kids will love visiting the police station with their favorite dinosaur, Barney! Join Barney and BJ as they visit the police station and learn all about how police officers do their job. Find out how police officers help people every day! "Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse" Book Visit a real firehouse with everyone's favorite purple dinosaur! Join Barney and BJ as they visit the fire station and learn all about how firefighters do their job. Find out what happens when the alarm bell rings! Barney: Fun-Tastic Value Pack (1999) 4 classic Barney videos: *Barney's Alphabet Zoo *Imagination Island *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Barney: Fun-Tastic Value Pack (2000) 4 classic Barney videos: *Barney in Concert *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Barney's Talent Show Barney: Fun-Tastic Value Pack (2001) 4 classic Barney videos: *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney Songs *Rock with Barney *Campfire Sing-Along Classic Barney Home Videos (Barney & the Backyard Gang, First and Second Generations) (1988-2002) *Our Friend, Barney (1988) *The Backyard Show (1988) *Three Wishes (1989) *A Day at the Beach (1989) *Waiting for Santa (1990) *Let's Be Healthy (1990) *The Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Barney Goes to School (1990) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Rock with Barney (1991) *Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (1993) *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Imagination Island (1994) *Bedtime with Barney (1994) *Getting Ready for School (1995) *Barney Safety (1995) *Barney Songs (1995) *Barney's Talent Show (1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along (1996) *Let's Start a Band! (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Let's Show Respect (1996) *Once Upon a Time (1996) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1997) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) *It's Time for Counting (1998) *Barney in Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) *My Party with Barney (1998) *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) *What a World We Share (1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) *Let's Play School (1999) *Once Upon a Magical Tale (1999) *Barney's Animal Friends (1999) *Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *More Barney Songs (2000) *More Barney Safety (2000) *Let's Play Games with Barney (2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) *Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2001) *Round and Round We Go (2001) *Our Beautiful Earth (2001) *Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) *You Can Be Anything (2001) *Barney's Beach Party (2001) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) *Happy Easter, Love Barney (2002) *Let's Read with Barney (2002) *Barney's Very Special Day (2002) *Come on Over to Barney's House (2002) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2002) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2002) *Barney's Pajama Party (2002) Modern Barney Home Videos (Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Generations) (2002-present) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003) *Barney's Musical Day (2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) *Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) *Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005) *Best Fairy Tales (2005) *Just Imagine (2005) *Everyone is Special (2005) *That's a Home to Me (2005) *People Helping Other People (2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Barney's Birthday (2005) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005) *Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *Let's Go to the Fair (2006) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Let's Go to the Library (2007) *Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) *Celebrating Around the World (2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) *The Best of Barney (2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) *Barney's Patriotic Celebration (2009) *Let's Go Back to School (2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) *Let's Play Outside (2010) *Barney's Furry Friends (2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010) *Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) *I Can Do It! (2011) *Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) *Big World Adventure (2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) *I Love My Friends (2012) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) *Let's Go to the Circus! (2013) *Story Time with Barney (2014) *Let's Go to the Gym (2014) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) *Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) *Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) *Barney Safety in the Park (2014) *This is How I Feel (2014) *Let's Go to the Movies (2015) *Let's Go to the Castle (2015) *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) *Let's Go to the Store (2015) *Let's Go to the Museum (2015) 3 Barney & the Backyard Gang Books: *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach List Barney & Friends episodes (how it REALLY should've been) Season 1 (1992) #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #That's a Home to Me #It's Day Time, It's Night Time #Wild, Wild, West Barney! #Winter's Wonderful #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Barney's Exercise Circus! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #Barney's Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #There are Seven Days in a Week #Barney's Very Silly Day! #I am a Fine Musician #Around the World We Go #Barney's Opposite Day #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Room for Everyone #If the Shoe Fits #Shopping for a Surprise! #I Can Be a Firefighter! #On the Move #Classical Cleanup #A Welcome Home #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! Season 4 (1997) #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels & Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's a Family Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #Going on a Bear Hunt #A Different Kind of Mystery #Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) #Let's Eat! #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #E-I-E-I-O #Once a Pond a Time #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #All Around the World Season 5 (1998) #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Good Manners #Going Fishing! #A Big Parade of Numbers #We Always Clean Up #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #The Four Seasons of Fun #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) #A Home for Dogs #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) #Stick with Imagination! (1999) #Barney's Itty Bitty Bugs (1999) #Sailing, Sailing (1999) #Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) #Snack Time! (1999) #Barney's Sunny, Snowy Day! (1999) #Puttin' on a Show (1999) #You've Got to Have Art (1999) #Barney's Five Kinds of Fun! (1999) #Count Me In! (1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (1999) #Birthday Olé (1999) #What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999) #Down By the Station (1999) #Riding in the Car (1999) #Listen to the Sounds in the Forest (2000) #We Like the Colors and Shapes (2000) #Barney's Wonderful Sleepover (2000) #Excellent Exercise! (2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (2000) #That's What Friends are For (2000) #Good Job! (2000) #It's Home to Me (2000) #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (2000) #Flying in an Airplane (2000) #Laugh with Me! (2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (2000) #You Can Do It! (2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) (2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (2000) #You are Special (2000) Season 7 (2002) #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #Way Up in Outer Space #The 4 Seasons #Me and My Family #BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) #Here Kitty, Kitty! (2003 episode) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Day and Night #A Perfectly Purple Day #Play Piano with Me! #A Picture of Friendship #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Let's Make Art Pictures #Let's Put on a Circus! #Forest Animal Sounds #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Showtime! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #It's a Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Sleepover Surprises #The Clean Up Club #Let's Go Hunting #I Love My Neighborhood #Goodbye, Blankey #Our Surprised Pets #Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air #Rainy Days are Fun #Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground #Animal See, Animal Do #My New Shoes #Soup's On! #The Greatest Show on Earth #A Friend in Need #It's Magic #Going on a Fishing Trip #Back on Track #Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner #The Park Sale #School Days #I'm a Scientist #My Baby Brother #All About Me Season 10 (2006) #Welcome, Cousin Riff / Special Skills #I'm Glad to Be Me / Arts #Airplanes / Boats #Butterflies / Bugs #Shapes / Colors #Seeing / Hearing #Movement / BJ's Snack Attack #Counting / Letters #Pets / Vets #Winter / Summer #Spring / Fall #Making Mistakes / Separation #Caring / Sharing #Playing Games / Fun with Reading #Mother Goose / Fairy Tales #Days of the Week / Rhythm #Rabbits / Ducks and Fish #Things I Can Do / Differences #Dancing / Singing #China / Kenya #Safety Patrol / Friendship #Neighborhoods / Careers #Families / Homes Season 11 (2007) #Pistachio / Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words / Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop / The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood / The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun / The Nature of Things #The New Kid / Grandpa's Visit #Barney's Big Garden / Listen! #Lost and Found / Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney / Get Happy! #For the Fun of It / Starlight, Star Bright #Best in Show / No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest / Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? / Sweet Treats #The Babysitter / The Color of Barney #Dream Big / That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey / The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game / What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose / BJ The Great #Gift of the Dinos / A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo / The Princess and the Frog #Imagination / Adventures #Big as Barney / The Chase #Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies #Get Well / Rhyming Time #Valentine's Day / Love #Habitat (Special Episode) Season 12 (2008) #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure #The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #The Big Apple: New York City #Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010) #Having Fun with Imagination! #Let's Play Safely! #Places with Barney! #A Castle for Princess Teddy! #Different Kinds of Shoes #Play Music with Me #A Sad Day #Let's All Protect Our Earth #The Amazing Four Seasons #Exercise is Fun for All! #Eating Healthy #Riff's Birthday #A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion #Let's Use Our Five Senses! #There's No Place as Good as Home #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #What I Want to Be (2011 episode) #Reading is Fun! #Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! #We're All Very Special! Barney Discography (how it REALLY should've been) On TV or on a CD or cassette tapes Barney has made albums all over the world. English Soundtracks: *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1996) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1996) *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) *Barney's Big Surprise (1997) *Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) *Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) *Barney's Patriotic Songs (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) *Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) *Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) *Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School (1999) *Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) *Happy Halloween, Love Barney (2000) *Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus (2001) *Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) *Barney Rocks! (2002) *Start Singing with Barney (2003) *The Barney Boogie (2004) *Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *Let's Go to the Farm (2006) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Music for Me! (2008) *Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009) *Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) *Season 9 Sing-Along (2013) *Season 9: Let's Make Music! (2014) *Season 11 (2014) CPTV Celebrates 50th Anniversary It may have started as a small educational programming station back in 1963, but in 2013, the now CPTV celebrated its 50th anniversary Saturday, a celebration that left no doubt as to how much its grown. From a red carpet welcome featuring its signature purple dinosaur "Barney" to a who's who of PBS and other TV execs and celebrities, it was a gala reflecting five decades of hard work and success for a network that is cherished by its state and beyond. "This is an anniversary about celebrating my colleagues," said CPTV celeb Faith Middleton, who began on public radio 33 years ago with shows that became part of the network's lineup. "I am so privileged to work for CPTV." More than 450 people attended the bash that attracted a wide range of well-known Connecticut people ranging from Webster Bank CEO James Smith and St. Francis and Hartford Hospital presidents Chris Dadlez '''and Jeff Flaks', to former U.S. Rep.' Barbara Kennelly', UConn board chair' Larry McHugh', the Chase Family, and University of Hartford president '''Walter Harrison'. Also attending was celebrity chef Jacques Pepin and PBS president and CEO Paula Kerger, who also did emcee duties for the program. Besides the gala, there was also a wedding going on at the Hartford Marriott Downtown so when very flower girls arrived and saw the red carpet with Barney as the host, they could not believe their eyes. "This is the best wedding ever," said one youngster as she watched the oversized dino posing with guests as they arrived for the gala. "I can't believe Barney is here." Barney & Friends: Season 11 Interview Catch all the TV interviews and a go behind the scenes with Barney from Season 11 of the television show Barney & Friends aired on television from September 17 to October 12, 2007, with many parents, teachers, producers, directors and creators talk about the Barney in the eleventh season. Barney made an appearance to meet with parents and teachers on the set for Season 11 of Barney & Friends in 2007, reporting live on television with many 20 cast members from the television series and with Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Barney also appeared with Baby Bop and BJ to meet real parents and teachers about Season 9 of Barney & Friends aired in 2004-2005. Ooh, ooh, ooh! It's my turn! Eat Your Colors (Fruits and Vegetables): *Red Apple *Strawberries *Tomato *Red Pepper *Watermelon *Radish *Cherries *Raspberries *Orange *Carrot *Mango *Cantaloupe *Pumpkin *Tangerine *Mushrooms *Cauliflower *Potato *Jicama *Turnip *Banana *Lemon *Squash *Green Beans *Broccoli *Asparagus *Kiwi *Cucumber *Peas *Lime *Spinach *Honeydew *Celery *Artichoke *Zucchini *Lettuce *Plums *Purple Grapes *Eggplant *Purple Cabbage *Purple Onion This episode "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" was released on home video as Barney's Fun with Safety, on May 17, 1994. I like to hear them saying "Timber!" taken from episodes and videos: *Magellan saying, "Timber!" (Christmas at Eureeka's Castle) *Min (playing Jack's mother) saying, "Timber!" (Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Beaverton saying, "Timber!" (The Marshmallow Express, Elliot Mapleberry, etc.) *Buster saying, "Timber!" (Just Desserts) *Elmo (as a beaver) saying, "Timber!" (Elmo's World: Teeth) *Ramon saying, "Timber!" (The Giant Problem) Other time I hear all the people actually saying "Dootdaah!" in many videos and episodes: *Donny, Janice and Stephen saying, "Dootdaah!" (Gymboree Gymvideos - Parachute Express: Live in Concert Videocassette) *Barney, Min, Ashley, Alissa, Shawn, Jason and Stephen saying, "Dootdaah!" (Barney's Talent Show) *Amy and Melanie saying, "Dootdaah!" (The Babysitter) *Laura and David saying, "Dootdaah!" (The Color of Barney) *Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger saying, "Dootdaah!" (Daniel is Big Enough to Help Dad) This episode "Habitat" was released on home video as This is My Habitat, on August 31, 2014. A soundtrack for this video "Dino-Mite Birthday" would've been made on a CD, with 21 songs from this video, and it would've been released to stores in the U.S. Dino-Mite Birthday has its soundtrack of this video in 2007. A soundtrack for Barney's Make-Believe Vacation would've also been made, featuring all the songs from this video. A soundtrack for this video "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" would've been released just a day later, with all the songs from the video. After a seven-year moratorium, Robin Hood would return to store shelves in the spring of 1993, to modest sales, prompting Disney to add their 21st animated film into the mainstream Disney home video titles alongside Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and The Sword in the Stone, among others. *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview *Sleeping Beauty Re-Release Preview *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *The Great Mouse Detective Preview *"Now Available on Videocassette" *Beauty and the Beast Preview *1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *1989 United Artists Logo *Main Titles (Song: "Whistle Stop") *"Oo-de-Lally"/Up a Tree *Prince John and Sir Hiss *Fortune Tellers/Robbing Prince John *The Sheriff Visits Friar Tuck and Otto *Skippy's Birthday Present *Skippy Meets Maid Marian *Thought Love *Prince John and Sir Hiss' Plan *The Archery Tournament *Robin's Been Seized *The Attack *"Love"/"The Phony King of England" *"Not in Nottingham"/At Friar Tuck's Church/The Sheriff and Friar Tuck's Argument *Prince John's Idea About Friar Tuck/The Sheriff Meets Robin Hood *Jailbreak *Robin Gets All the Taxes *The Big Chase *Robin and Marian Got Married/The Happy Ending/"Oo-de-Lally" (Reprise) *"The End" *1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company.